


Running the Bar

by captandor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompted by angelbabe_cj on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grey's Anatomy / Mer/Der / Running a bar.

"You know we'd make a much bigger profit if you stopped drinking all the tequila yourself, on your shift, while working for me," Derek told his bartender.

"You know I wouldn't have to drink all the tequila if my boyfriend weren't such a jerk so often," Meredith gave him a look.

"Touche'," Derek said, pouring them both a shot and leaning over to kiss her, a smile ghosting on Meredith's lips.


End file.
